1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and particularly to a wet-type image forming apparatus and an image forming method of forming an image on each of recording media with different gloss levels using a developer containing toner particles and a carrier solution while conveying the recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the image forming apparatus employing a wet-type electrophotographic system, a toner image is formed using a developer containing toner particles and a carrier solution. In the presence of the carrier solution, the carrier solution inhibits aggregation of toner particles and smoothing of the surface. Accordingly, the carrier solution needs to be fully removed when a toner image is fixed on a recording medium.
As an image forming apparatus allowing improvement in the fixing performance of the toner image by adjusting the amount and the concentration of the carrier solution, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-265933 discloses an image forming apparatus including: a transfer device transferring a toner image onto a recording medium; and a fixing device fixing the transferred toner image and having a noncontact heating device heating the recording medium in a noncontact manner and a pressurizing and heating mechanism pressurizing and heating the recording medium.